Schwerer Start
by Catha85
Summary: Maeve ist besiegt und nun lebt das Land seit knapp 3 Jahren in Frieden. Aber neue Abenteuer warten auf die Ritter, diesmal können Ihnen aber Ihre Waffen nicht helfen
1. Chapter 1

Alle Charaktere gehören Saban, von mir ist nur die Idee. Hoffe ihr habt Freude damit, das nächste und finale Kapitel kommt in den nächsten Tagen. Vielleicht versuche ich mich auch einen längeren Geschichte. Mal schauen

„ Arhg… ich kann nicht… ich kann nicht mehr pressen" schrie Deirdre dem alten Druiden und der Magd entgegen, die am Fußende standen. Schweißperlen liefen ihr übers Gesicht.

„ Du kannst.. du musst..." versuchte Rohan seine Frau zu ermutigen, während er ihre Hand hielt und mit seinem Daumen ihren Handrücken streichelte. Seine Hand tat ihm sehr weh, Deirdre hatte schon ein paar Mal sehr heftig gedrückt, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Verglichen mit Ihren Schmerzen war das nichts. Mit seiner freien Hand nahm der das kleine Handtuch von der Kommode neben dem Bett und wischte ihr den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Deirdre atmete schwer und versuchte die Pause zwischen den Wehen zu nutzen. Als sie die nächste Wehe kommen fühlte, versuchte sie alle Energie die ihr Körper noch hatte zu sammeln. Sie drückte Rohans Hand fest und presste noch einmal mit voller Kraft, bevor sie langsam in die Kissen sank.

Rohan beobachtet seinen Frau und wie sie sich ein letztes Mal sammelte. Dann fühlte er wieder den Schmerz in seiner Hand und diesmal tat er sich schwer ein paar Tränen zurückzuhalten. Plötzlich waren Schreie zu hören, Baby Schreie. Er schaute kurz auf zu seinem alten Lehrmeister, der das kleine Kind in den Händen hielt, bevor er sich wieder Deirdre zuwandte und ihr den Arm hinter den Rücken legte, als sie sich zurückfallen lies.

Keuchend lehnte sich die neugeborene Mutter gegen ihn, vor Erschöpfung nicht in der Lage zu sprechen.

„ Glückwunsch ihr zwei, es ist ein Mädchen" Cathbad lächelte und gab das Kind der Magd neben ihm. Diese wusch es und wickelte es in eine Decke. Auch sie lächelte als sie auf das Paar zuging, das Bündel im Arm.

Deirdre öffnete Ihre Augen und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht als sie das Kind erblickte. „ Kannst du… sie halten, ich kann nicht…" sie schaute schwach auf zu Rohan. Dieser nickte und zog langsam seinen Arm zurück um das Baby, seine Tochter, entgegenzunehmen.

„ Geht es Ihnen gut Hoheit?" Cathbad schaute etwas besorgt in Richtung der Prinzessin und lief auf die andere Bettseite. Er fühlte erst ihre Stirn und dann Ihre Wange. „ Du hast etwas Temperatur, nach der Untersuchung gebe ich dir was, damit du dich besser erholen kannst. Ich weiß das ist alles nicht leicht" Er schaut zu Rohan und der Magd. „ Könnt ihr kurz rausgehen, für die Nachuntersuchung brauche ich hier keinen und ich glaube es gibt da draußen ein paar Leute die das neue Familienmitglied kennenlernen wollen"

Rohan schaute auf das kleine Bündel in seinem Armen, war aber mit einem Ohr immer bei Cathbad und seiner Frau. Sorge stand auf seinem Gesicht aber er gehorchte. „ Manchmal werden die Frauen nach der Geburt krank, besonders nach dem ersten Kind" erklärte ihm die Magd auf dem Weg nach draußen „ Aber keine Sorge sie ist stark, das wird schon wieder."

„Hoffentlich" antwortete Rohan während er sich wieder seiner Tochter zuwandte. Das kleine Mädchen legte kurz ihre Stirn in Falten, bevor sie sich wieder entspannte und weiter schlief. Diese kleine Geste ließ ihn lächeln und er begann sie langsam zu wiegen.

„Hey, wenn haben wir den da!" Rohan hört seine Freunde hinter sich und drehte sich um. Die Männer verbeugten sich kurz vor her neuen Prinzessin, bevor sie sich an ihn wandten. Angus schlug ihm leicht mit der Hand auf die Schulter „ Glückwunsch Papa"

„ Ja, Glückwunsch. Ist alles gut gegangen? Wie geht es Deirdre?" mischte Ivar nun mit.

Rohans lächeln verschwand und er blickte ernst zu seinen Freunden" Ich bin nicht sicher, sie ist schwach und hat wohl Fieber. Die Magd sagte, so was kann passieren, aber ich weiß nicht…"

„ Sie wird es schaffen, du weißt doch wie stur sie ist. Sie wird das Kind nicht mit uns alleine lassen wollen „ grinste Angus als er versuchte, seinen Freund etwas zu beruhigen.

„ Du meinst, nicht mit dir alleine lassen „ fiel Garett ein und gab Angus einen kleinen freundschaftlichen Stoß mit seinem Ellenbogen.

„ Na hör mal, jemand muss der Kleinen doch alle Tricks beibringen „ gab Angus gespielt beleidigt zurück.

„ Oh das kann ich mir vorstellen" ertönte es auf einmal hinter ihnen und alle drehten sich um zu Cathbad. Er kam aus dem Zimmer und stellte sich neben Rohan. „ Hier gibt ihr davon, ein paar Schlücke jetzt und ein paar Schlücke heute Abend."

„ Mache ich" antwortet Rohan und blickte an Cathbad vorbei und suchte nach der Magd. Diese hatte sich während des Gesprächs zwischen den Rittern brav im Hintergrund gehalten. Als sie merkte, dass sie gebraucht wurde, eilte sie sofort herbei und nahm das Baby an sich.

„ Ich schaue nach ihr sobald ich kann" versicherte Ihr Rohan und warf einen letzten Blick auf seinen Tochter.

„ Macht euch keine Sorgen, sie ist in guten Händen. Nehmen Sie sich alle Zeit der Welt" antwortet sie und verschwand in die nächste Kammer.

Rohan schaute ihr nach und seufzte, so hatte er sich diesen Tag nicht vorgestellt. Er nahm das Fläschen von Cathbad. Dieser nickte nur und zusammen mit den anderen verließen Sie ihn Richtung Thronsaal. „ Wir sind hier wenn du uns brauchst. Wir sagen auch dem König Bescheid." rief ihm Ivar noch zu bevor sie gingen.

Rohan nickte Ihnen zu und ging dann zurück und sein und Deirdres Schlafzimmer. Deirdre schien zu schlafen, sie lag leicht auf der Seite, der Kopf zeigte in seinen Richtung. Er durchquerte den Raum und kniete sich neben das Bett. Mit seinen freien Hand fuhr er langsam über ihr Wange, in der Hoffnung sie würde wach werden, zumindest soweit, als dass er ihr die Medizin geben konnte. Plötzlich öffnete sie langsam Ihre Augen und er führt langsam die Falsche an Ihren Mund. „ Nur ein paar Schlücke, dann kannst du weiter schlafen. „ flüsterte er ihr zu, während er ihren Kopf in seine Hand nahm um sie etwas zu stützen. Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund und nahm ein paar kleine Schlücke.

Als sie fertig war, fühlte er ihre Hand auf seinem Arm, sie war bleich und eiskalt. „ Rohan…"

„ shshsh unserer Tochter geht es gut und ich bin hier. Du musst dir um nichts Gedanken machen." Er schaute sie und begann wieder ihre Wange leicht zu streicheln bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und legte Sie wieder aus Bett, allerdings ohne diese loszulassen. Er hatte noch nie eine solche Kälte gefühlt, als Ihre Hand auch nach Minuten noch nicht warm wurde schaute er sich im Zimmer um, das Fenster war geschlossen und auch das Feuer loderte noch, wieso war sie so kalt? Auf einmal fühlte er Bewegung in seiner Hand und als er aufschaute, sah er dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte. Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. „ hey, hey, tu mir das nicht an" schrie er und sprang auf. Er rannte zum Schrank und holte noch ein paar Decken, auf dem Weg zurück öffnete er die Zimmertür und starrte zu dem nächsten Wachmann. „Holt Cathbad, irgendwas stimmt nicht". Der Wachmann nickte und rannte los, Rohan schloss die Tür wieder und im Laufen öffnete er die Decke und breitet sie über Deirdre aus. Der hatte gerade eine zweite geholte als sich die Tür öffnete und Cathbad erschien.

„ Cathbad, sie schwitzt, ist eiskalt und zittert am ganzen Körper" Rohan schaute verzweifelt zu seinem alten Freund.

Der Druide schaute von Rohan zu Deirdre und eilte an ihr Bett. Der sah ihr zittern und prüfte Ihre Temperatur. „ Das ist Schüttelfrost. Und das Fieber scheint gestiegen zu sein. Du musste sie warm halten, versuch ihr hin und wieder was zu trinken zu geben. und dann müssen wir leider abwarten" erklärte er Rohan „ Tut mir leid, aber mehr können wir nicht machen."

Erschrocken starte Rohan ihn an „wird sie… könnte sie….?"

Cathbad seufzte und schaute ihm in die Augen „Schwer zu sagen, manche Frauen erholen sich davon und mache nicht."

Rohan starrte ihn ungläubig an.


	2. Chapter 2

Der mystische Ritter des Feuers fühlte sich als würde fallen, fallen und kein Boden in Sicht. Er konnte Deirdre nicht verlieren. Nicht nach allem was sie zusammen durchgestanden haben. Das durfte einfach nicht passieren...

Cathbad stellte sich vor ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. " Wenn Sie den Tag und die kommende Nacht schafft, dann ist das schlimmste überstanden" erklärte er, nicht minder besorgt über den Zustand der Prinzessin. Mit einem Seufzer verlies er die Kammer.

Rohan nickte ihm zu, ging wieder zum Bett und berührte vorsichtig Deirdres Hand. Sie war immer noch eiskalt und zitterte. Er schaute sich im Zimmer um, er musste doch was tun können. Sein Blick fiel auf die Feuerstelle. Die Flammen waren kleiner geworden, lange würden sie nicht mehr brennen. Er durchquerte den Raum und legt ein paar Scheite nach, als er sich wieder aufrichtete sah er, dass die Flammen nur langsam größer wurden. Ich habe keine Zeit" murmelte er und holte sein Schwert aus der Ecke. Er deutet auf die Feuerstelle und schoss einen Feuerball ab, welcher das Holz sogleich brennen ließen.

Er plazierte das Schwert wieder in der Ecke und setzte sich zu Deirdre. Plötzlich überkam es ihn, so simple und doch hatte er erst gar nicht daran gedacht. Er zog seine Schuhe und seine Weste aus, schlug die Decke zurück und legte sich neben seine Frau. Sein Gesicht ihrem zugewandt.

Langsam wanderte sein Arm unter ihrem Kopf durch und endete an ihrem Rücken. So konnte er beide Arme um sie legen und sie etwas zu sich ziehen. " Bitte bleib bei mir" flüstert er, und fast klang es wie ein betteln.

Mit seinen Hand streichelte er langsam ihren Rücken und schaute auf sie herunter. Jetzt konnte er einfach nur warten...

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis er merkte, dass Deirdre sich zu entspannen schien. Das zittern hörte langsam auf, aber Ihre Atmung war noch flach. Er blickte in ihr Gesicht, wenn sie wach wäre, könnte er ihr etwas zu trinken anbieten. Da sie aber immer noch fest schlief, entschied er sich sie nicht zu wecken. Er legt seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen und spürte plötzlich wie schwer seine Augen wurden.

_Ein paar Stunden später_

Ein Quietschen drang an sein Ohr, zuerst war er sich nicht sicher woher es kam, aber dann hört er jemandem im Zimmer und seine Augen öffneten sich sofort erschrocken. Dann erblickte er Cathbad neben ihm, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter " Keine Sorge, ich bin es nur. Wie geht es ihr?"

" Ich weiß es nicht, aber das zittern hat aufgehört" antwortete er, immer noch etwas verwirrt. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt einzuschlafen." Wie gehts der Kleinen. Wie spät ist es?"

" Beruhige dich Rohan, es ist alles ok. Die Mägde sind bei eurer Tochter. Ihr geht es gut und wir haben fast Abend. Hast du schon wieder von der Medizin gegeben?" fragte der Druide zurück.

" Nein, ich bin wohl auch eingeschlafen" Rohan schaute etwas beschämt zu ihm auf, bevor er langsam versuchte sich ein wenig aufzurichten und griff nach der Flasche die auf dem Schrank neben dem Bett stand. Wie zuletzt strich er Deirdre langsam über die Wange, bis diese wach wurde. Diesmal öffnete sie ihre Augen etwas weiter. Sie sah immer noch sehr müde aus, aber Ihre Augen waren etwas klarer als zuletzt. Sie schaute zu Rohan und der Flasche und öffnete langsam ihren Mund um zu trinken. Also sie fertig war, schaute sie erst zu Rohan und dann an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer.

"Unserer Kleinen geht es gut, wenn du noch etwas geschlafen hast, kannst du sie sehen" Rohan schaut sie an, fürsorglich aber auch bestimmt " Willst du noch etwas Wasser?"

Deidre schaute wieder zu ihm auf und nickte. Damit ließ Rohan sie vorsichtig los und stand auf. " Ja, hol ihr was, ich schau mir solange die Nähte und alles an" nickte Cathbad ihm zu und so verließ Rohan den Raum. Auf dem Weg zur Küche rannte er fast in den König. " oh, Entschuldigung ich..." aber der König schnitt ihm das Wort ab " Schon ok, wie gehts ihr?" er schaut ihn eindringlich an und Roahn konnte die Sorge in seinen Augen sehen. Er wusste, dass es dem König das Herz brechen würde, wenn er seine einzige Tochter verlieren würde.

" Cathbad schaut gerade nach ihr und ich hole etwas Wasser. Ich glaub es geht ihr etwas besser" versuchte der den König zu beruhigen.

Der König seuftze tief und schaute Draganta einen Moment lang einfach nur an. " Ok, hol das Wasser und sag mir Bescheid wenn sich was ändert. Egal wann."

" Natürlich" nickte Rohan bevor er in die Küche ging und mit einem Kelch Wasser wieder zurück zu Deirdre und Cathbad ging. Der alte Mann stand am Kopfende und fühlte gerade Deidres Stirn. " Und?"

" Das Fieber ist immer noch hoch, ansonten sieht alles gut aus. Aber ich kann noch nichts versprechen. Erst muss das Fieber runter" antwortete Cathbad und lief zu ihm " Ich komme am morgen nochmal, aber du kannst mich natürlich jederzeit rufen lassen, wenn was ist:"

Rohan nickte seufzten und schaute seinem alter Lehrmeister nach als dieser die Kammer verließ, dann ging er wieder ans Bett. Er stellte den Kelch mit dem Wasser ab, bevor er sich wieder neben Deidre setzt und ihr half sich etwas aufzurichten. " Ok, das wird dir gut tun" murmelte er und lehnte ihren Kopf and seine Schulter damit sie besser trinken konnte. Das schlucken fiel ihr immer noch schwer und so dauerte es etwas bis sie fertig war. Als Rohan den Kelch absetzte schaute sie ihn müde an und schloss die Augen. Er stellte den Kelch wieder auf die Kommode als er einen leichten ruck an seinem Shirt bemerkte. Er fühlte ihr Hand auf seinem Bauch und wie sie versuchte nach ihm zu greifen. " Ich bin hier" flüsterte er und legte erst sie und dann sich selbst wieder längs ins Bett. Er zog die Decke über sie beide und nahm ihre Hand " Ich bin immer da" fügte er hinzu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Als er sie ruhig schlafen sah, fühlte auch er wie ihn die Müdigkeit wieder packte.

_Am nächsten Morgen_

Da war ein Klopfen, irgendwo weiter entfernt. Rohan war sich nicht sicher. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu sich zu kommen. Dann bemerkte er, dass das Klopfen von der Tür kam. "Wer ist da?"

" ich bins, ist bei euch alles ok?" hört er Angus Stimme von draußen.

Rohan schaute kurz auf Deirdres Seite, sie schlief immer noch auf seinem Arm. " Komm rein" antwortete er und schaut zu Angus als dieser langsam die Tür öffnete, er deutete ihm an, nicht so laut zu sein. Als er den fragenden Gesichtsausdruck von Angus sah drehte er sich etwas zu seinem Freund um. " Ich glaube es geht ihr besser, aber kannst du bitte Cathbad holen?"

Angus nickte " ich sagte dir doch, sie lässt die Kleine nicht mit uns alleine" flüsterte er grinsend und verschwand in der Tür.

Rohan konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Als sie wieder alleine waren, vesuchte er vorsichtig seinen Arm zu befreien. Doch aufgrund der Bewegung wurde Deirdre wach. Sie hob langsam Ihren Kopf und schaut ihn an. Sie sah immer noch müde aus, aber nicht so wie am Abend zuvor.

" Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Rohan als er sich ihr zuwand und seinen Kopf neben ihren legte.

" Als hätte ich mit allen Monstern von Maeve an nur einem Tag gekämpfte" stöhnte sie leise. " wo ist unser Baby?"

" Ich hole Sie sobald Cathbad da war und grünes Licht gibt" flüsterte Rohan zurück und legte einen Hand auf ihren Arm. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an. All das hätte auch anders ausgehen können.

Nach ein paar Minuten waren Schritte zu hören und Cathbad erschien in der Kammer. " Prinzessin, wie fühlt ihr euch?"

" Fertig, aber etwas besser" antwortet ihm die junge Frau und versuchte sich dabei etwas aufzurichten.

" Hey, hey, mach langsam" fodete Rohan sie auf, als dieser sich hinsetzte und ihr mit beiden Händen von hinten gegen die Schultern drückte und sie etwas anhob." nur weil du dich besser fühlst, heißt das noch nicht, das gleich alles wieder geht!"

" Da kenne ich noch so jemanden" gab sie zurück und lächelte dabei etwas. Obwhl sie sich eingestehen musste, das es sie wirklich Kraft kostete und sie dankbar für seine Unterstützung war.

Cathbad setzte sich auf die Bettkante und fühlte ihre Stirn und Wangen. " Das Fieber ist zurückgegangen. Wenn ihr möchtet könnt ihr das Baby sehen. Aber macht langsam und ihr bleibt auch mindestens eine Woche im Bett" erklärte er ihr und nickte Rohan zu. Dieser stand lächelnd auf und verließ das Zimmer.

" Danke, Cathbad" lächelte die Prinzessin ihren alten Freund an.

" Oh kein Problem. Ihr hattet ja die meiste Arbeit" lächelte der Driud zurück. Erleichert das es ihr wieder besser ging. Er beendete dann seine Untersuchung, als die Stimmen von draußen vernahmen. " Kommt ruhig rein, wir sind fertig " rief Cathbad und als sich die Tür öffnete kamen die Mystischen Ritter angeführt von Roahn ins Zimmer. Sie formten einen kleinen Durchgang und dann erschient der König in der Tür. Auf dem Arm seinen Enkeltochter.

" Sie ist bezaubernd, ich denke ich könnte nicht stolzer sein" lächelte er, als er zu seiner Tochter ging und sich auf dem Stuhl vor dem Bett niederließ. " und wie geht es dir?"

" Besser Vater, besser" lächelte sie zurück.

" Wenn du im Bett bleibst, so wie Cathbad es dir gesagt hat" ergänze Rohan, als er sich aus der Gruppe löste und auf die andere Seite des Bettes ging. Er setzte sich neben Deidre und nahm ihre Hand.

" Natürlich, glaubst du denn ich will sie mit euch alleine lassen?" Deidre drücke seine Hand.

" Meine Rede" lachte Angus und die anderen stimmten ein.


End file.
